Supernatural Thanksgiving
by molliemoser1999
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot about a Sabriel/Destiel Thanksgiving at the bunker


**Okay so I was kinda bored and I was thinking how a Sabriel + Destiel thanksgiving would go and then this happened. So yeah… (this is why I do not need to have, correction, **_**should **_**not have two study halls) I meant to have this out to weeks ago but then I knida forgot...**

This first thing Sam noticed when he and Dean walked through the door was the unmistakable smell of burning meat and something strange that was most certainly flaming. The second was the sound of Gabriel laughing manically. Okay, Gabriel had a tendency to laugh like a maniac but that was not the point.

"Sam, should we be afraid?" Dean asked quietly. "Maybe." Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen. "Scratch that. _Definitely"_ Sam said. Cautiously the brothers approached the kitchen. Gabriel was laying on the floor, covered head to toe in flour and eggs. Cas stood nearby, his tie was smoldering. "What. The. Hell. Really you guys, what the hell? We were gone for what, ten minutes?" Dean said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We were attempting to make Thanksgiving dinner." Cas explained. Despite Dean's best efforts a smile crept onto his face. "Hey Moosey Moose help me up." Gabriel said, waving his hand in Sam's general direction. Sam reluctantly took Gabriel's egg cover hand and pulled him up. "Okay, start from the beginning." Sam said.

Everyone carefully picked their way over pots, pans, and food as they made their way to the table. "Start talking." Dean said. "Well, it went like this..." Gabriel began.

"'We should cook.' I said innocently without any ulterior motives at all I swear-" "You _do _realize that makes you sound suspicious, right?" Sam interrupted Gabriel. "Shush Sam I'm talking. Anyway as I was saying. I just thought it might be nice if Cas and I surprised our favorite hunters-" "You surprised us alright." Dean muttered darkly. "I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?" Gabriel gave Dean a dark look. "_Anyway_ _as I was saying._ Cas and I started to get dishes and stuff out. We decided to start with the turkey. Well, Cas dropped it on the floor and I tripped over it. We rinsed it off in the shower and called it good. We brought it back to the kitchen and prepped it. Cas dumped a bunch of garlic powder on the thing. And by bunch, I mean the entire freaking bottle. Back to the shower we went. Cas put the turkey in a pan and put it in the oven. In the process of doing so his tie started on fire. And by some mysterious force my hair started flaming." Sam then realized that the strange smell was Gabriel's singed hair. Gabriel gave Cas a glare the would make a lesser man flinch. Cas just smiled. "You see this? The little shit is smiling. He's _proud _of himself!" Cas continued to smile at Gabriel. Dean was laughing so hard he was crying. "After we stopped flaming we went back to the task at hand. We tried to make a cake but it basically ended up all over me. Hence the reason why I'm all flour-y and egg-y. The cake turn out to be a disaster. It is charred to a crisp- OH SHIT IT'S STILL IN THE OVEN!" Gabriel and Cas did a mad dash to the kitchen with their hunters right behind them. Gabriel opened the oven door and coughed when he was hit in the face with a large cloud of black smoke. Sam cringed. This was an absolute disaster. Cas pulled the charred cake and turkey out of the oven while Gabriel scurried off to some far away part of the bunker. "Sam I believe you should follow Gabriel. He is probably concerned you will kick him out for this." Sam nodded. "Yeah Cas you're probably right." Sam said as he went after Gabriel.

"What the fuck did Gabriel do to this thing?" Dean said, looking at what was suppose to be a cake. "I am not certain." "Whatever it was, it was bad." Dean and Cas worked silently, cleaning up the kitchen. Dean chuckled quietly. "What?" Cas asked, confused as to why his boyfriend was laughing. "You lit Gabriel's hair on fire? Classic." Cas smiled then. "I do not think he appreciated it."

"Gabriel? Gabe?" Sam walked into his and Gabriel's room. Gabriel had himself burrowed into the sheets. "Go away." Gabriel's voice was muffled by the sheets. Sometimes Sam wondered if the archangel was bi-polar. "Come on Gabe. What's wrong?" Sam sat down on the bed beside Gabriel. "I _ruined _Thanksgiving!" Sam realized Gabriel was crying. He wondered why he got stuck with the archangel who had mental break-downs. His life wasn't even in the same ball park as normal. "No you didn't. We've never been real big on celebrating the holidays." Sam gently rubbed Gabriel's back. Gabriel popped out from under the sheets. "Really?" "Really. It's fine. It's kinda funny, actually." "It is _not!" _Gabriel wailed, once again hiding. Wrong thing to say. "Gabe... damn it." How was this his life?

"Wonder what's taking Sam and Gabriel so long." Dean said, helping Cas set the table. "I am guessing Gabriel had a 'breakdown' again. He tends to do that when this sort of thing happens. First he laughs then he cries. He already laughed." Cas said matter-of-factly. Dean nodded. "I hope they hurry up. How does burgers sound for dinner?"

Sam had managed to coax Gabriel out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen which was now spotless. "A moose and a bi-polar archangel walk into a kitchen..." Dean said with a small grin. Sam just rolled his eyes. "Seeing as how it is Thanksgiving I think we should all say something we are thankful for." Cas said as they sat around the table. "Gabriel, you start." Gabriel shifted around in his seat, trying to think. "I guess I'm thankful that Sam can handle bi-polar archangels and yeah." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Always the romantic Gabe. Anyways. I guess I'm thankful Gabriel saved us from Lucifer that one time." Sam shrugged slightly. "Okay. Um. I'm grateful Cas save me from hell. Man this is way to sappy." Dean rolled his eyes. "I am also glad I rescued Dean from hell." They were a weird little family. But they were a family.

**Just a fluffy little one-shot. So yeah.**


End file.
